Endgame
by maila08
Summary: What I think went through Korra's mind during the last episode. I'm going to change some parts so just giving you a heads up. Two-shot.


Weak

That's how she felt. Weak. Both mentally and physically. She was a failure, the worst Avatar in history. That's what was going through Korra's mind as Amon took her bending. The teenager slumped forward, too exhausted to even move. She could hear Mako scream her name but she just didn't have the energy to reply.

"I told you I would destroy you," rang in her head.

With great effort she managed to her onto her knees. She crawled until she was in front of the masked man, slightly glaring at him. The ex-Waterbender wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking he'd won. Korra threw a punch at him, intending for it to be a fire attack, but nothing came out and she fell onto the floor once again.

"Amon!" she heard Lieutenant call. "Everything the Avatar said is true isn't it? "I just saw you Bloodbend her!"

The revolutionary leader slightly turned to look at him.

Korra saw his second in command take of his mask and stomp his foot down on it.

"You traitor!" he spat as he reached for his kali sticks. "I dedicated my life to you!" the nonbender added as he headed to his formal leader.

The masked man simply held a hand out, twisting the man in an unnatural way.

"You served me well, Lieutenant," was all he said as he threw him against wooden boards.

The Water Tribe girl tried to compose herself as Amon walked past her; willing her teammate to kneel as well. She tried to get up, but she was just too tired. She heard the Bloodbender grunt in pain and then saw him get knocked against the wall before being buried under some wooden boards by several fire blasts.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to register what was going on around her. Korra felt someone gently pull her against their chest, placing a hand behind her knees and another behind her back, lifting her up. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and looked up at who cradled her against their chest.

"Mako," she said weakly. "My bending."

"Everything will be alright," he panted running through the hall. "We just need to get out of here."

No sooner had those words left his mouth that she felt her body hit the hard cold floor, making her roll away from her teammate, whom she could only guess was being bloodbended. She felt herself skid across the floor, causing her to admit a small weak whimper. She could hear Mako's body make contact with the walls and hear his grunts, but she couldn't move.

"I'm impressed," Amon began. "No one has gotten the better of me like that. It's almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented. Almost."

Korra managed to find some strength and went on her knees, looking up to find a too familiar scene. She gasped as she realized the masked man would take her teammate's bending.

"NO!" she screamed throwing a punch forward instinctively. The teenager honestly didn't expect an element to come out of her attack, but she clung to the hope that her bending wasn't really gone.

Because she didn't expect anything she was just as surprised as the two males in front of her when a large blast of air tunneled through the hall. It had been so powerful she had to catch herself by leaning against the wall. The Firebenders mouth slightly dropped as he gave her a surprised look.

"Impossible," the masked man incredulously stated, eyes wide.

"I-I can Airbend?" Korra asked herself looking at the hand that had released the powerful attack. With new determination she tightened her hand into a fist, pushing herself off the wall. "I can Airbend!" she added throwing a series of air punches at her foe.

The masked man let out a grunt as her last air blast knocked him against the wall, where a window was. He narrowed his eyes before holding a hand out, paralyzing the teenager once again.

Korra felt something crack in her side as the pressure around her body became too much. Despite wanting to give up, she had to protect Mako, and make sure Amon wouldn't do to him, what he had done to her.

"No. You. Don't!" she said through her teeth as she successfully broke out of his hold, knocking him through the window with an air blast kick.

She leaned against the wall an arm wrapped around her stomach, while trying to regulate her breathing. With Mako's help the new Airbender looked down and saw the accusation in the crowds glare as they looked up to her. They gasped and yelled insults as the mask resurfaced from the water.

"Tyrant!"

"Evil Avatar!"

"What did she do to our leader?!"

Suddenly a water tornado formed in the bay and the Waterbender came up, the paint falling from his face as he gasped for air. The crowd gasped once again.

"What?"

"He's Waterbending!"

"He is a bender!"

"The scar is fake!"

"The Avatar was telling the truth!"

Noatak glared at Korra who returned the action before diving into the water. She ground her teeth at that and Mako wasted no time in throwing fire attacks at the ex-revolutionary leader, barely missing him. She leaned against the broken window, an arm still wrapped around her abdomen.

He clenched his jaw as the Bloodbender got away before turning to look at his teammate, his expression softening. She walked to him, placing her head and an arm against his chest, closing her eyes. he returned the embrace, holding her tightly as he glared at the spot where Amon had once been.

"Everything is going to be ok," he soothed rubbing her back.

Korra let out a choked sob as she shook her head.

"He took my bending."

"We'll fix this," Mako reassured.

The teenager trembled in his arms. She just felt so weak. She had failed the world. She had failed her parents. She had failed the past Avatar's before her. She would be remembered as the stupid Water Tribe girl who broke the cycle, throwing the world out of balance. She was just that: Weak. The emotional flow of all of this crashed down upon her and her body went limp against the Firebenders arms.

"Korra!" he yelled as he cradled her unconscious form against his chest.


End file.
